fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ennard
|-|FNAF:SL= Ennard is a mixture of endoskeletons and presumed to be one of the two main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location alongside Circus Baby, the main mascot of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. He is only present on Night 5, and is hostile if certain requirements are met and the voice of Doug Lawrence. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be of the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Supporting this are the several eyes belonging to the said four. Ennard appears rather bulky in shape and human-like in build. It also has long, null teeth that are similar to Ballora's endoskeleton. His jaw is entirely covered by drooling wires. The head alone has clear blue eyes, though the right eye is drooping in a "lazy" style, while the left one appears to be similar to Funtime Freddy's. Interestingly, several eyes from his body belong to the other animatronics (except Ballora, Bidybab, and Minireena). A list of identified eyes are listed as follows: *A yellow eye on the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. *A green eye on the left shin belongs to Circus Baby. *A pink eye on the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bon-Bon. *A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. Stray wires run along the body of Ennard and are shaped differently from the other animatronics, which possess wires coiled to look like muscle tissue, while Ennard's wires are a tangled mess. Some wires even have wires poking out at their ends. Each hand sports four tubed fingers ending with smaller wires. His lower legs are spring-shaped, but the left has smaller springs and covered with more wires. His feet are similar to Circus Baby's, but sports six - four together and two apart - wires as toes. The toes have smaller wires coming out. Both arms resemble the human skeleton's forearm parts, the ulna and radius. While Ennard has no suit to cover his endoskeleton, he is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask with four face-plates from the Primary Control Module. He also wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle top. The mask sports ears, thin russet (red/brown) eyebrows, and a red clown nose. Like an actual mask, it does not cover the wearer's head. From the middle of his chest, Ennard also has a big red button similar to that of BB's. The button is missing at times where Ennard does not have his mask. The only times that Ennard doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts & Service during Night 5. His button is missing as well. From the Extra menu, his first teaser, the Scooping Room during the Real Ending, and at the end of the Fake Ending, the left side of the mask remains opened. Behaviour Parts & Service Ennard will make his first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the guise of being Ballora's scooped endoskeleton. If the player is not fast enough typing in the keypad or types a wrong number, Ennard will jumpscare the player, replaying the section. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will follow the player to Funtime Auditorium, where he will jumpscare the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions, attempt to enter the Private Room if they don't have the keycard (in this case, the computer voice will call out "ACCESS DENIED", followed by Ennard's jumpscare), or flash the beacon. Scooping Room In the "Real Ending", when the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal himself behind the glass windows of the room. Circus Baby's voice (presumably being used by Ennard) will then tell the player about his plan to use their body to assimilate into human society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. In the PC version, a cutscene plays afterward displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of a bathroom's mirror, he then opens his eyes to show purple irises, thus revealing his plan succeeded. Private Room In the "Fake Ending", the player gains access to the Private Room. They must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If the player fails to shut the doors and vents in order to defend themselves or when the Power Indicator runs out completely, Ennard will immediately jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. If the player completes this night, they will unlock the season finale of The Immortal and The Restless. Shortly after the episode, Ennard can be seen dragging itself into the player's living room from the right side with his left eye flickering. Custom Night Ennard appears for the last time in the last Custom Night cutscene. At the end of the last cutscene, Michael Afton regurgitates robotic parts that belong to Ennard into the sewers and then collapses on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and he then stands back up. Ennard's animatronic eyes then appear in the sewers. |-|UCN= Ennard returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Just like Molten Freddy and Springtrap, he also climbs in the vent system. But he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF:SL Characters Category:UCN Characters